Seven References in the Chaos Chronicles
Soldier's Log *'Chapter 1: '''The very first chapter of the series takes place on June 7th **Admiral Andsworth identifies the ship as being part of the 7th Battle Group *'Chapter 5: Corporal Locklear utilizing Composition 7 explosives are mentioned in passing *'Chapter 6: '''Tails explains that there are only seven Chaos Emeralds on Mobius *'Chapter 12: 'The hole that one of the Chaos Emeralds are buried in is roughly seven feet deep *'Chapter 13: 'Sally mentions that it took seven Egyptians to raise the coffins in the pyramids *'Chapter 14: There are 52 (5+2=7) Space Elevators on Earth **Also, Lieutenant Green's Pelican is ordered to set down on pad 49 (49/7=7) *'Chapter 18': 'Lieutenant Green detonates seven explosive bolts to release her Pelican's cockpit canopy *'Chapter 19: 'Sally mentions reading Chris' CSV at least seven times **Additionally, seven ships arrive as the delegation fleet to welcome Mobius into the Alliance **The Charter of Alliance was only used seven times before **The signing of the charter was on June 25th (2+5=7) *'Chapter 21: Chris expects his men to organize and mobilize within seven hours maximum *'Chapter 22': 'Chris was sitting in Warthog Romeo 7 *'Chapter 27: Fulsome notes that his men had been fighting for around seven hours *'Chapter 28': The weapon used to kill Sergeant Urso is known as a CH-7 *'Chapter 29': 'Following an emergency bombing run on the Flying Factory, seven Marines were killed by the blast Shadow in the Dark *'Chapter 9: 'A Berserker Robot is said to tower at 7 meters (21 feet roughly). This has been revised **Composition 7 explosive is said to be used The Terran Incident *'Chapter 5: 'This chapter takes place on September 7th *'Chapter 15: 'Coolant on the Terran Ship reaches 7,000 degrees Celsius *'Chapter 18: Chris takes his bandages off seven hours after being discharged Infested *'Chapter 3: '''Engine capacity for a Terran battle cruiser gets reduced to 70% **Deck 7 is home to a large briefing atrium *'Chapter 7': Sally notices that her only source of ammo for her sniper rifle is seventy feet below her *'Chapter 9': Rouge the Bat reports that the Seventh Battle Group has performed well against Terrans at Constance *'Chapter 11: Sally is skilled in seven forms of martial arts **Fleet Commander Geralski shoots his Lieutenant after loading his pistol with a seven round magazine *'Chapter 12: '''First Sergeant Brawnstein and Major John Everly take off from Launch Bay 7 **Scans of the area showed 7 Terran Battlecruisers and 14 (14/2 = 7) Valkyrie Missile Frigates *'Chapter 14: 'Rescue teams find 7 Marines sitting around a fire after they used a building for cover for a week *'Chapter 15: Chris says that he had been drinking recycled water for 7 days Warpath *'Chapter 1: '''Admiral Saul Karath gives the ''Phoenix ''permission to land at Dry Dock 7 (Dry Dock also contains 7 letters) *'Chapter 2: Chris has spent seven hours asleep **There were launch bays on Deck 7 *'Chapter 4: '''Mandalorian scouts are able to neutralize 7 UNSC Marines in minutes *'Chapter 5: 'The UNSC Marines train for seven days on the Mandalorian-controlled moon of Dxun **Bianca noted that Dxun's rotation would block out radio communications for 7 hours **There is a dropship named Charlie-025 (0+2+5 = 7) *'Chapter 6: 'Chris remembered a time when he was 7 years old when a magician made a coin float in front of him *'Chapter 7: 'Robotnik is clearled to land at Tipoca City landing pad A-7 (A=1, 1x7 = 7) *'Chapter 8: 'Miles had been trying to repair HK-24 for 7 days **HK-24 himself stands roughly 7 feet in height *'Chapter 11: 'Gerard Briggs notices a .0521 K deviation in the Engine Core ((0+5+2)x1 = 7) *'Chapter 12: 'Captain Veers had seven F-29 Hellcats under his command **Seven Acknowledgement Lights also wink on **Veers' men spot seven Sith boarding craft trying to latch onto the ''Phoenix **Deck 7 is compromised *'Chapter 16: '''A Protocol Droid states that the Sith have had a presence on Manaan for roughly seven days. **Chris selects the Seventh Swoop Bike in the Manaan garage *'Chapter 17: 'Tylia says that her brother and his research team had been missing for roughly a week in the Hrackert Rift **The submarine that is used to get to the station is a SoruSuub A7 (A=1, 1x7 = 7) *'Chapter 22: 'In a recollection, Johnson remembers that Lord Hood said that his 'Boren's Syndrome' would only give him seven days to live. **Saul Karath berrates a Sith for not brining him seven of the ''Phoenix's crew *'Chapter 23: '''NICOLE ensures Sally that her ascent up a Rhen Var staircase will only take five minutes, seven tops. *'Chapter 24: 'Flight Officer Bridge announces that their pelican will be docking with the UNSC ''Acorn ''in 7 minutes *'Chapter 26: 'Temperature within the Precursor relic are 25 degrees Fahrenhiet (2+5 = 7) Deception *'Chapter 3: Rouge tells Chris he has seven minutes before the guards suspect something is wrong *'Chapter 4: '''NICOLE tells Chris that he has 'committed' seven crimes *'Chapter 6: The particle accelerators of the Jumpgate will take seven hours to be ready again *'Chapter 7: '''Chris realizes that it has been 7 years since he had been on Talahan for the first time *'Chapter 9: A Ropetongue lifts Chris 7 feet off the ground **Back during the war, Chris ordered a seven shell barrage on an enemy tank group *'Chapter 10: '''In order to keep going on Talahan, the group would have to 'keep rolling sevens' *'Chapter 15: 'The Forerunner Gondola paused after seven minutes of travelling **The mysterious forcefield had been active for 71 years (7x1 = 7) *'Chapter 16: 'A sentinel beam misses a little girl by seven centimeters **Seven waves of Sentinels harrass the village *'Chapter 17: 'A Hunter has the call-sign 'Seven' *'Chapter 18: 'It takes NICOLE 7 microseconds to come up with her plan **Within seven minutes of arriving at a beach, Chris reaches a waterfall for a drink of water *'Chapter 20: 'In a flashback, Lieutenant Kapplin says that his men are under fire seven kilometers from the Livido Grassplains **Chris had been on the ''Romulous ''for a week *'Chapter 22: 'A seven-foot tall Spartan confronts Sally *'Chapter 23: 'Rouge announces to her crew of Marines that they will be landing in Tokyo in 7 minutes *'Chapter 25: 'Within the ONI facility, a 7 foot tall door was labelled 'Detention Center' *'Chapter 29: '''John was looking for a seven centimeter long door control switch Category:Lore